


Parenting Practice

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: On Valentine's Day on a date with Kaede, Shuichi gets a call from his mother asking for help in babysitting Shuichi's infant half-brother. While stuck babysitting, Kaede gets to see a different, new side of Shuichi, Shuichi as a father. A light, fluffy piece!Written for Saimatsu Month (https://saimatsu-month.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Parenting Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for Saimatsu Month day 15 prompt of Stuck. Enjoy!

Ms. Saihara opened her house’s front door to see Shuichi and Kaede on the doorstep. The mother sighed in relief. “Thank god, you’re here. Come in, come in.”

Kaede stepped inside. Gasping, she took in the foyer. Crystal chandelier. Quarter turn staircase with a white balustrade. Nooks flanking the door with speckled vases. _Wow. I thought my family was well off, but this is in another class altogether._

Ms. Saihara closed the door after them. “It’s a shame this happened and you’re here instead of enjoying your date. Especially on Valentine’s Day.” She produced a hand mirror from a handbag. Frowning, Ms. Saihara fixed the bangs of her long black hair. Checked her lip gloss. “But I’m sure you can do something special tomorrow.”

Shuichi crossed his arms. “I had to cancel our reservations at a nice restaurant.”

“Oh, did you? Well I can reimburse you later. Remind me.” Gazing at the mirror, Ms. Saihara turned her head, studying her profile. She had arched eyebrows, shark cheek bones giving her an angular face, and a petite nose. Ms. Saihara pocketed the mirror. “You see, an hour ago I received a call from Hideki about an audition for a new movie. Of course on the day when the nanny called in sick. Thank goodness you were in the area. I didn’t know what to do. I know this was last minute but I’m sure you’ll… Oh hold on.”

Ms. Saihara smoothed down her deep blue sheath dress. High heels clicking, Ms. Saihara dipped out of sight to enter the living room. She returned carrying an infant car seat. A sleeping baby boy lay inside. “I’m sure the two of you will get along with Satoshi just fine.”

Hands on her knees, Kaede leaned in close. “Aww, Shuichi, your baby half brother is so cute!”

A few months ago, Ms. Saihara unexpectedly arrived at Shuichi’s dorm to announce she was getting divorced to Shuichi’s father and was pregnant with another man’s child. Ms. Saihara initially wanted Shuichi to join her in Hollywood, but after some arguing and talking it out, Ms. Saihara moved to Japan to be closer with Shuichi as he finished up his last year at Hope’s Peak.

Ms. Saihara set the car seat down. “Now I really have to go. I’m running late.”

Kaede nodded. “I hope your audition goes well, ma’am!”

Exhaling, Ms. Saihara rolled her eyes. “It won’t even be a contest, darling. The Japanese movie industry is a joke compared to Hollywood. Overshadowed by childish anime cartoons… Ridiculous.” Eyes closed, Ms. Saihara fanned herself with her hands. “Just a few more months, then you can move back to America. Just a few more months…”

Jaw clenched, Shuichi gazed at the ground.

Ms. Saihara cleared her throat. Flashed a smile. “How do I look? No, I know I look stunning. I’m fine. All right give me a hug, darling.”

The two hugged each other with an awkward distance between them. After patting Shuichi’s back, Ms. Saihara left. Slammed the door closed.

Eyes narrowed, Shuichi shook his head. “Not even a goodbye. Or a thank you.”

Frowning, Kaede laid a hand on Shuichi’s back.

Suit wrinkling, Shuichi knelt down to gaze at Satoshi. Smiling, Shuichi held the sleeping baby’s hand. “Hi, Satoshi. How have you been doing, buddy?”

Kaede gushed, “He’s sooo cute.” Satoshi’s head was covered in black fuzz of hair. Chubby cheeks. Squished nose. He cracked open his eyes briefly, showing black eyes with epicanthic folds. Kaede asked, “He’s what, four months now?”

Shuichi nodded. He carried the car seat onto the living room couch. Kaede followed him in her new two-inch heels. She nearly tripped on a toy rattle. “Actually, Shuichi? Um, do you happen to have any change of clothes? Like an old, big t-shirt or something?” Kaede gestured to her red dress. “I’m a little too dressed up.”

“Sure thing. I’ll go look and get out of this suit too.”

Within a few minutes, Shuichi returned with a pair of clothes. In the bathroom Kaede changed into an oversized sweatshirt of a rock band and shorts. She undid the loose top knot atop her head and pulled it back into a ponytail. Removed her makeup. Humming, she descended the staircase and entered the living room.

Recessed lighting outlined the room. White chesterfield couches before a wall mounted 4K TV. Whitewashed wooden flooring, chandelier, and alabaster velour curtains in the back. Off to the side was a small kitchen equipped with a stove and an island.

Shuichi, wearing a blue button up and pants, lay on the carpet with Satoshi. The baby lay on his tummy lifting his head to gaze at Shuichi.

Cooing, Kaede lay down in front of Satoshi. “Oh, you’re awake. Hi there, sweetie! Do you know who I am? I’m Kaede Akamatsu, your big brother’s girlfriend. And youuuu are Satoshi! Boop.” Kaede tapped his nose. Giggling, Satoshi kicked his legs.

Kaede glanced at Shuichi beside her. “Is it okay for him to be on his tummy? He’s so young.”

“It’s all right. See, Satoshi is holding up his head just fine; he needs the practice. And the other day, Mom – well the nanny – told me that Satoshi is starting to roll over. But there’s one thing that’s his absolute favorite.” Smiling, Shuichi poked Satoshi’s cheek. “Wanna play airplane, Satoshi? Huh? Wanna play? Well all right then!”

Shuichi sat cross legged and picked up Satoshi under his arms. “Ready? 1, 2, 3!” Shuichi lifted Satoshi high in the air. Satoshi smiled wide, giving a toothless grin. Kaede laughed.

After Satoshi was lifted up a few times, Satoshi started to cry. His face scrunched up and reddened, and tears rolled down.

Frowning, Kaede fisted the front of her shirt at hearing the baby’s tiny cries. “Oh, what’s the matter?”

Shuichi placed his brother on his shoulder. “Since he woke up from a nap, he’s probably hungry. And ugh. That smell! He needs a diaper change.” Singing a lullaby, Shuichi singlehandedly searched the refrigerator for bottles of milk. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s all right,” soothed Shuichi as he bounced the baby on his hip.

Smiling, Kaede watched her boyfriend. _Wow, Shuichi’s so good at this… He would make a great father. Wait, what am I thinking?_ Blushing, Kaede shook the image away. “H-how can I help? Oh, I know! I can make dinner for both of us.”

Brow raised, Shuichi looked up from searching the fridge. “Are you sure? You don’t have a lot of experience cooking.”

Arms crossed, Kaede nodded. “Even I can make curry!” _I think. I’ll just look up a recipe._ “Oh, wait! I’m a guest. Going through your pantries would be rude! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

“Ahaha, no, it’s all right, Kaede. Use whatever you need. And thanks.”

As Shuichi bottle fed Satoshi on the living room couch, Kaede busied herself with cooking. Humming, she tied an apron around her waist. “All right, Kaede. Let’s get everything perfect. Okay, the recipe calls for some rice…” Kaede opened and closed the cabinet doors. “Where is the rice cooker? How can I cook rice without a rice cooker?”

Shuichi cleared his throat. “Maybe a pot?”

Kaede glared over her shoulder. “Are you laughing at me?”

“N-no,” smiled Shuichi.

Kaede huffed. She noisily put a pot on the stovetop. Shuichi chuckled.

Once dinner was finished, Kaede set a plate before Shuichi on the kitchen island. “Here you go. It’s not a gourmet restaurant meal, but it should be good!” _Hopefully._

Shuichi ate a spoonful of overcooked rice and too spicy curry. He winced. “It’s, uh, it’s okay.”

Exhaling, Kaede wiped down the island counter. “You’re just as bad as Kokichi. But it’s all right.” Kaede sat down at the bar stool next to Shuichi. Stuck out her tongue. “I’m just here for the baby.” Shuichi laughed.

As they ate the last spoonful, Kaede asked, “Since Satoshi is sleeping, do you wanna watch a movie? Oh, I know! Why don’t we watch one of the films your mom starred in? Do you have any favorites?”

Jaw clenched, Shuichi scraped the last bits of rice off his plate with his spoon. “I haven’t watched any of her movies. Regardless, they’re all in English anyway. We’d have to watch them with subtitles.”

“Oh… Okay, well, we can see what other kinds of movies are around here!”

The only films in the house were movies Ms. Saihara was cast in and other romantic dramas. Shuichi and Kaede watched a movie online on Ms. Saihara’s laptop instead. Satoshi slept in the car seat at the foot of the Chesterfield couch.

After the movie ended, Kaede held the sleeping baby in her arms. She gazed down at him. At his tiny lashes resting against his skin. Chubby cheeks. How his hand opened and closed once in his sleep. Kaede breathed, “Oh, I always wanted to be a mom. Have maybe three to four kids. What about you, Shuichi?”

Looking away, Shuichi tugged on his bangs. “Just two.”

“Not any bigger?”

“I just…” Exhaling, Shuichi gazed at his folded hands in his lap. “If I was a parent, I really want to make sure I give each child individual attention.”

Kaede nodded. “That’s fair. I guess I’m used to the idea of having a bigger family because I’m a twin and twins run in families. So you never know! We might have twins one d–” Eyes wide, Kaede cut off her words with a squeak. She blushed to the roots of her hair.

Flushing, Shuichi turned his head away. “Maybe.”

“Y-you’re laughing at me again, aren’t you? Ugh!” Kaede lightly shoved his shoulder. Laughing, Shuichi smiled broadly.

After shaking her head, Kaede gazed at Satoshi. She stroked a finger across his cheek. “I know this isn’t what we planned, but I’m glad we got to spend Valentine’s with Satoshi. Even better than going to that restaurant.”

“Me too. More romantic.” Shuichi kissed Kaede’s temple. “We’ll have a family together one day, Kaede.”

Kaede smiled. “I can’t wait. I’m looking forward to it.”

Heads bowed together, Kaede and Shuichi sang one lullaby after the other to the sleeping baby.


End file.
